The present invention relates to a protective case for electric wires, and a sliding seat using the protective case for electric wires.
From the viewpoint of connecting a wire harness (in particular, electric wires belonging to the wire harness) to electric equipment provided on a structure movable within a predetermined range, such as a sliding seat for a vehicle, various structures for connection between the sliding seat and the wire harness have been used in the background art.
In particular, one of the background-art connection structures has an electric wire fixture for relaying electric wires extracted from a wire harness routed on a vehicle body floor (underfloor) of a vehicle to electric wires connected to electric equipment built in a sliding seat. The electric wire fixture is rotatably installed to the vehicle body floor. When the electric wires on the two sides are connected to each other respectively, the electric wire fixture is disposed in a position where the work of the connection can be performed easily. After the work of the connection, the electric wire fixture is rotated toward a position where the electric wire fixture can be hidden under the sliding seat. Due to such a connection structure, the work of connecting the electric wires on the two sides can be performed easily.
As for details of the above grommet, refer to JP 2007-276592 A and JP 2016-136811 A.